canonpairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canvas 2 Rainbow Colored Sketch
Please help us by providing more information! Relationship at the begining Hiroki and Elis are cousins who, as explained by Hiroki, are close enough to consider each other siblings. At the begining of the story Elis is living with Hiroki and has just transfered to the same school at which he is the art club advisor. Elis is refered by everyone as a genius painter. Elis and Hiroki seem to be very close. Elis even secretly likes secretly to sneak into Hirokis bed at night. It's apparent from the begining that Elis has a crush on her onii-chan, but Hiroki seems to think of Elis just as of a little sister. They as well both have a psychological trauma, which prevents them from painting. Elis is unable to use red colour, because of the memories from the car accident, in which her both parents died. And Hiroki stopped drawing altogether, after he graduated high school. It is as well revealed that the reason why Elis started drawning was Hiroki. After the accident Elis was hospitalized and wouldn't speak or do anything else, so Hiroki would visit her and paint everything that was going on outside the hospital. In order to communicate with him Elis as well started drawning. Love Triangle At the same time as Elis transfered to Nadesico Academy, Hirokis childhood friend Kiri started working there as a physical education teacher. It is revealed that Kiri and Hiroki both had feelings for each other during high school, and Kiri even confessed her love to Hiroki on the rooftop, but was rejected by him. While working as a teacher at the Nadesico Academy, Hiroki starts to spend a lot of time with Kiri and gradually grows closer to her. Elis seeing all that becomes more and more jealous of their connection and starts angsting. During the school trip a boy named Shouta confessed to Elis, but she didn't respond to him and just started crying, clearly thinking of Hiroki at that time. Confession After submitting her work to a competition, Elis has won the first place and has recieved an offer to study abroad, in France. Everyone around Elis was congratulating her, but Elis was sad because she didn't want to be away from Hiroki. Hiroki himself not knowing that, invited Kiri to celebrate the win and they together made a meal for Elis, which angered her. Elis asked Kiri to leave and after that hugged Hiroki and confessed to him that she likes him and doesn't want to leave him. Hiroki surprised, answered that he sees Elis just as a little sister and has no other feelings for her. After that Elis starts avoiding Hiroki, and even stays over at her friends house. But they make up after Hiroki, as a birthday present, bakes Elis a cake which she requested when they were little. After that Elis decides to give up on Hiroki and become more independent. Relationship at the end After Kiri tells Elis that she confessed to Hiroki for the second time and they are planning to spend christmas together, Elis decides to go to Paris. Before going to the airport Elis leaves Hiroki a Christmas present, a painting of crimson angels. Hiroki, seeing that Elis has overcome her fear of using red colour, is motivated by that and by leaving Kiri alone for the Christmas, starts painting once again. After he finishes the picture he goes to the airport and shows Elis his work. She runs to him in tears, they embrace and decide to go together to Paris. At the end, they are seen kissing naked under a blanket while looking at their connected paintings. H.jpg 156857a5.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep24 (1b752245).mkv 001417041.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep24 (1b752245).mkv 001223514.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep22 (40cd9fff).mkv 000670044.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep10 (29e074c7).mkv 000108984.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep09 (9d5e7dde).mkv 001254211.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep09 (9d5e7dde).mkv 000980313.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep07 (beb77ae9).mkv 000233775.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep04 (c6482941).mkv 000726852.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep04 (c6482941).mkv 000135802.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep02 (f3da9f1b).mkv 001175300.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep01 (c963a437).mkv 001063897.jpg -Jumonji-Giri- -Lunar- Canvas 2 Ep01 (c963a437).mkv 000224057.jpg Couple Rating Hiroki x Elis 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Category:Anime